The Marauders vs The Muggle World
by Lost-Hogwarts-Student
Summary: The four Marauders go over to Remus' house over their Christmas break. Muggle objects plus the Marauders equals crazy and hysterical adventures! Read&Review!


**A/N: Hey everyone! I was running out of ideas for Musical Marauders and I went to The Fiffth Marauder's house over the weekend along with Bloomablebee. When I got back I got this idea and it's based on what we did that day. I think its hilarious, so enjoy! Read&Review!**

**Disclaimer: I totally own Harry Potter...heh heh, just kidding...I don't.**

**The Marauders vs. the Muggle World **

**In: **

**The Magical Box and the Cube of Games**

Remus jogged up to the front door of his house, James, Sirius, and Peter following behind him.

"So this is a muggle house, huh?" asked James, craning his neck to see the trees towering over the roof.

"I guess…Let's go in- mum'll be worried."

"Thanks for letting us spend break over at your house, Moony. I was getting a bit tired of my mum, really."

"No problem, Sirius."

Remus ushered the three boys inside where they gazed around. A middle-aged woman was sitting on a couch, watching television. She turned around and smiled.

"Remus, you're here!" she jumped off her seat and went to give him a hug.

"Yes mother." Remus' rib cage was being crushed by the arms around him, but they loosened when everyone heard a loud gasp coming from none other than Sirius. He had walked over to the plasma screen television and knelt beside it.

"Why- it's a magic box!" he said as he wrapped his arms around it as far as he could, "Oh how I love you magic box…"

"That's a tel-

"MAGIC BOX!" James ran over to the T.V. and hugged it as well. After a few moments of silence, other than the happy sighs of James and Sirius, Peter poked Remus on the shoulder, causing him to turn around.

"Yes, Peter?"

Peter hesitated, looking over once more to the other two Marauders, "May I?"

Remus rolled his eyes, "Yes Peter."

Peter let out a squeal of delight and wobbled over to the television where he kissed it and embraced it.

Remus' mother turned to him- a worried expression sketched across her face. "What's wrong with-?

"Yeah- we don't know."

-----

"So, what do you guys want to do?" asked Remus, flopping down on his bed as he lazily turned the pages of a book.

"Why don't we go hug that magic box again?!" cried Sirius, hi-fiving James.

"I think that'd be-

But Remus cut Peter off, leaving him mumbling to himself as he closely examined his hands.

"Why don't we play Gamecube? That's fun," suggested Remus.

"A cube of games?! That sounds brilliant!"

Sirius turned to James as they both stood up, held hands, and began jumping around in a circle, chanting in a sing-song voice,

"A cube of games! A cube of games! A cube of games-

"Yes- a cube of games. Would you like to play?"

"I'm pumped!" cried Sirius, throwing his fist in the air. James caught it and put it back in its proper place on Sirius' arm.

"There we go…" said James.

"Sorry, mate, I got a bit too exited."

Sirius sat back down, suddenly very interested in his broken laces.

"I have a game called Mariokart. Wanna try it?" asked Remus.

"Sure!" said James, a grin spread on his face. He was ready to play any game- and WIN.

-----

"Ok, Sirius- here is your control. You're player two- the top right screen," said Remus, handing Sirius a silver Gamecube remote.

"I've seen one of these before!" cried Sirius, carefully examining it, "Haven't we Prongs?"

But James was examining his own silvery remote as Remus explained what player he was.

"You're player three- bottom left screen."

James looked at Sirius, "I think we have Padfoot. In one of those movie things that we watched in Muggle Studies…some sort of flying machine had this." He turned his remote around so that it resembled very much a plane steering wheel. He pretended he was driving with it, making swooshing noises, "I think it was in that…that plane movie! Yeah- they had one just like this. But they also had a bunch of buttons over here," he waved his hand to the right of him, "and over here," he waved it to the left.

Sirius had now turned his over, resembling James' and pretended to fly one of these…plane things.

"Ok, Peter- you are player four-

"Is that bad?!"

"No! No- no Peter, it's not bad-

"Ok, good…just checking."

"Yes…it's fine- you're the bottom right screen, ok?"

"Ok," answered Peter, nodding happily.

"You guys done?" asked Remus impatiently, looking over to James and Sirius which were now sprawled out on the floor pretending to be dead.

Sirius craned his head up and said, "Our plane had a malfunction."

James then looked up, "We crashed and died."

"It's true," finished Sirius.

"Could you get up? My mum's gonna think your serious-

"But I am," replied Sirius quite matter-of-factly.

"Har…har…Now, my mum will think you guys are _telling the truth_ and call the ambulance or something. Why don't we just play Gamecube?"

"The cube of games!" the other three Marauders cried in unison.

"Yes, yes, the cube of games…"

-----

"You're going backwards Prongs!" cried Remus, struggling to get in first place for he could not see the person in front of him.

"Am not!" cried James- who indeed was going backwards.

"Yes you are!"

"Am not! And who is this turtle man on the cloud?! He's holding up some strange sign with an arrow on it! Get out turtle! Out! I need to see! I have to win!"

"He's telling you that you're going backwards!"

"But I'm not!"

"You are James! Just turn around, you're going the wrong way!"

James huffed, "The way I choose to go is the _right _way, and there really shouldn't be a wrong way, Moony."

"STUPEFY!" cried Sirius, slamming his fist on the control, causing his character to throw a red shell at Remus who was in front of him.

"Padfoot!" Remus punched Sirius on the shoulder as his character tumbled over from the blow of the unexpected shell, Sirius' character speeding off in front of him.

"Hazaa!" cried Sirius, his character driving into one of the glowing boxes where he got a star power. He slammed his fist on the control once more, causing his character to become yellow with the power of the star! "I'm powerful! I'm powerful! I win! I win! I believe I can fly!" He broke out into song. "I believe I can touch the sky!"

"Padfoot, you're only in second place. You haven't won yet." Remus turned his attention back on the screen, where he saw James zoom past him…going the wrong way.

"Ha! I saw you Moony and I passed you!"

"You were still going- you know what? Never mind. Yes, Prongs, you did pass me. Oh, what will I do?" said Remus in a very indifferent tone.

"You can't play the cube of games _or _dance!" James guffawed.

Remus shoved James off the couch, causing his character to swerve off the road and fall off the mountain. James had gotten up quickly and seen all of this happen.

"What happened?!"

"You died."

"But- I'm right here…" said James, hopelessly looking at the screen. Then, to his delight, the turtle man was dropping his character back on the road, "Yes! Go turtleman! See Moony?! I am so totally amazing that they gave me another-

He stopped short when he saw that Remus had purposely fallen off the road and was now being put back by the turtleman.

"Oh," said James, silently continuing to play- still going backwards.

"Oh. My. Merlin."

"What is it Sirius?" asked Remus.

"What did I just get in one of the glowing boxes?"

Remus looked over at Sirius' screen; his eyes widened as he looked at the power boxes. Sirius had gotten a Chompchomp.

"You got a Chompchomp," said Remus, going back to his screen, Sirius' character quite close to his own.

Sirius looked at his control, lifted up his fist very slowly, and then banged it down. The Chompchomp had been set free. Sirius' eyes widened as the Chompchomp began attacking anything in his path, zooming up the road.

"Bwahahahaha! Bwahahahahahahahahahahahaaaa!" cried Sirius, throwing his head back. When he sat back up straight his eyes had an evil glare.

But his reign of terror soon ended, when the Chompchomp broke off its chain and ran off into the distance.

"Nooooooooo!" cried Sirius burying his hands in his face and dropping the control to the ground.

"You know what?" asked James, "I'm going to play looking at Sirius' screen. Let's watch what happens!"

James stared at Sirius' portion of the television screen and began banging and turning the remote randomly causing his character (without his knowing) to crash into various objects, fall off the road, and push other of the computer players off the road as well. When he got back to his screen, bored of Sirius just driving madly around, he saw that there were large letters written in front of his screen.

"What's this?!" cried James going up to the television and hitting the screen.

"Stop, James! That just means one of us won!" explained Remus, dragging a struggling James away from the television.

"But who won?" asked Sirius, looking at the large words saying: 2ND PLACE on his own screen.

Remus, James, and Sirius all looked at the screens when they finally came to Peter's who's said…

"YOU GOT FIRST?!" cried James, fiercely turning around and looking at Peter.

Peter cowered under James' glare and curled up in a little ball at the edge of the couch, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"I'm sorry?! You think sorry will fix the fact that you beat me?!" cried James, getting ready to strangle Peter.

"James…" started Remus, but he was cut off by James' war cry.

"ALOODALOOOODALOOO!!!" cried James, jumping on top of Peter, shaking him by the shoulders.

"Stop, I said I was sorry!"

"James, stop!" cried Sirius, pulling James off of Peter and tossing him onto the floor.

James breathed in a couple of times and regained his composure.

"Sorry…I got a little…worked up."

Peter snorted, but Remus shot him daggers with his eyes and then said,

"Why don't we go to my room and do something- less dangerous."

Sirius and James nodded and walked off with him, leaving Peter behind on the couch. Once they were out of sight, Peter snickered and mumbled to himself…

"Heh…Lewzers…"

He then walked over to Remus' room where the other three were waiting for him.

**A/N: Review please!**


End file.
